


Pines In The Wind

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Love ❤️, Cussing, Don't tag any ships, Filbrick's a jerk, Ford swears, Hurt/Comfort, Stangst, Teen!Stans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Crampelter tells the Stan twins he and his gang burnt down their boat and a fight breaks out in the Pines Pawn Shop. Filbrick enters the picture and things just spiral further down.





	Pines In The Wind

Stan and Ford had been minding their own business, joking around with each other, when the bell in the father's pawn shop had rung. They looked up, spotting Crampelter and his cronies waltzing in like they owned the place.

"Haha! This looks expensive." Crampelter laughed, tipping over a clock, stomping it to pieces.

"Hey! Get your asses outta here!" Stan yelled, stomping over to them.

"Well, would ya lookie here. The loser twins are home." Joshua said.

"Figured after we didn't see ya workin' on that trash you call a boat." Crampelter said.

"What were you doing at our boat?" Ford asked, coming to stand just behind Stan.

"Looking for you two. After the prank you pulled on us that cause me a black eye and Daniel a broken nose, we wanted some revenge." Crampelter relpied.

"So we came looking for you assholes ta teach you a lesson. Saw ya weren't at yer boat and decided that instead of beating the hell outta ya, we'd do something better." Joshua continued.

"...we'd bu'n ya poat inthtead." Daniel finished, nose causing his speech to sound off.

"You sons a bitches!" Stanley raged, punching Daniel in the nose, re-breaking it with a sickening crunch.

"Oh shit!" Joshua yelled, going after Stan.

"Get back!" Stan yelled, shoving Ford behind him.

Crampelter slammed Stan against the wall, keeping his arm pinned against his throats while Joshua socked him in the gut. Ford was dumbfounded for a moment, giving Daniel enough time to recover and throw him to the floor.

"Bastard." Daniel said, kicking Ford over and over in the ribs and stomach.

"Get away from him!" Stan yelled, punching Crampelter and shoving Joshua into the glass counter.

"What the hell's going on in there?!"

"Damn. Come on guys, let's get outta here." Crampelter said, he and his gang running out of the shop.

"Shit." Stan swore, hearing thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. "Come 'ere, Stanford."

Quickly, Stan pulled his brother into his arms and hid him in the closet so their father wouldn't beat the crap out of him like he would Stan. He closed the door and turned back to see their father enter the shop.

"What in fucking hell did you do?!" Filbrick ragged, looking at the damage done to his merchandise.

"It wasn't me, Pa. C-Crampelter and his jerk friends came in here and-"

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of your damn lies!" Filbrick yelled, coming closer to Stan.

"I-I ain't lyin', Pa!" Stan said, cowering back.

"You stupid piece of shit! You've really crossed the line!"

"No, Dad, please-GAH!"

Filbrick had pulled out his belt and started beating Stan black and blue, hitting him wherever he could. It was awful, and Ford was forced to listen to it.

"NO! AHH! Dad, please-URGH!" Stan cried out.

He tried to get away, but Filbrick had his wrist in a death grip. By this point, Stan had tears in his eyes and gasped every time the belt wrapped around his waist, his legs, his arms, his head.

But Ford couldn't listen to it any longer. He bolted out of the closet and grabbed at their father's arm.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He cried out.

Filbrick didn't listen. Instead, he whipped the belt right across Ford's face, causing him to yelp and fall on his back.

"Don't you ever try to stop me, boy!" Filbrick seethed.

"FORD!" Stan yelled, drawing back his fist and punching his dad.

Filbrick let him go as he stumbled backwards, holding his mouth. Stan rushed over to his brother, resting him in a sitting position as he examined his face.

"You fucking BRAT!" Filbrick yelled, kicking Stan in the stomach.

"NO!" Ford yelled, immediately throwing himself protectively over Stan with little thought. "Leave him alone! You've hurt him enough!"

"He still ain't learned his lesson yet, Stanford! He never will because he's a good for nothing, dumbass!" Filbrick yelled, face turning red from rage. "You hear me, Stanley?! You should have done the world a favor and never been BORN!"

Stan whimpered at his father's harsh, hateful words. He cowered away from his booming voice, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from the physical and verbal abuse. And it made Ford's blood boil.

"FUCK YOU, FILBRICK!" Ford yelled, taking both Stan and his father aback. "Stanley's got more self worth than your hateful, scamming ass! At least he has people in this family who actually loves him!"

"Bullshit!" Filbrick yelled.

"He's selfless, someone who actually CARES for his family and others!" Ford continued, clambering to his feet and getting right up in Filbrick's face. "He's a better man than you'll EVER BE!"

"You SON OF A-"

"FILBRICK PINES!"

All three Pines men glanced over to the source of the angry yell and spotted Cassandra. He cause both Stan and Ford great relief that their mother had finally stepped in.

"You get away from them boys right now!" She yelled, hands on her hips.

"Look what they did to my-"

"I said NOW."

Filbrick gave the boys an angry growl before stomping off upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut. Ma gave her boys a sad look, coming over and helping Stan up.

"Are you okay, babies?" She asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah." Stan replied, looping an arm over Ford's shoulder for support.

"I'm so sick of that man." Ma grumbled out in disgust.

"Well, why don't you leave him already, Ma? He's an asshole! He doesn't deserve you or us." Ford growled in frustration.

"I's not that simple. We need the money to live." Ma said.

"This ain't livin', Ma. Not when you have someone beating the shit outta ya for something ya didn't do." Stan argued.

"...I know, Stanley...You two pro'ly need to leave the house for now, till he calms down. Go get one of the first aid kits and something to eat for tonight." Ma said, hugging them both gently. "I love you."

"We love you too." The twin replied in sync.

With that, their mother disappeared up stairs to talk with their father, leaving them to their own devices. Both sighed, grabbing the first aid kit from the shop and some left over pasta from the kitchen before getting in Stan's car and driving down to the beach.

Ford parked the Stanley mobile right at the beginning of Glass Shard Beach and the two brother's eyes widened in horror. The Stan O' War was up in flames.

"CRAMPELTER!" Stan screamed, punching the roof of the car in fury.

"Stanley! Stanley!" Ford yelled, grabbing his brother's hands with a wince of pain. "I'm just as upset as you are, but destroying your car isn't gonna help. Please stop."

Stan huffed in several breaths, focusing on the other's hands cradling his. The contact soothed him enough to calm down, staring back at the flaming hull in defeat.

"That was our chance of escaping this dumb town, Sixer. Of getting away from Dad. Now it's gone." 

"We've still got the Stanley mobile." Ford offered.

"Yeah, but she ain't gonna get us out on the open sea." Stan sulked, taking back his hands. "I hate him."

"Crampelter?"

"Him too, but I meant Pa."

"You're not the only one." Ford sighed. "Come on, let's get patched up."

The two clambered into the backseat, pulling it out into a bed, sitting close so they could inspect each other's wounds. Stan took off his shirt so his twin could see all of his bruises and wounds. Ford saw his brother had several welps and deep bruising across his body from Filbrick's belt. One on his chest, back, arms, shoulders, and one that went down below his belt line.

"Oh, Stanley..." 

"You should see the one on your face."

Ford delicately patched up his twin's wounds, wincing every so often when his ribs and belly started to protest. Stan noticed this and after he was all bandaged up, he had Ford pull his shirt off so he could see the injuries.

The older tried lifting his shirt up, letting out groans of pain as he did, only for a sharp pain to stop Ford's progress. Stan went ahead and helped him, lifting the bloody shirt over his head. He looked at his chest and stomach, grimacing.

"Shit." Stan swore, looking over the bruising around his twin's ribs. "Here, lay down for a moment. Need ta make sure ya ain't broke a rib."

Ford complied, laying flat on his back so his brother could examine him better. Stan felt if his ribs carefully, making sure they weren't broken. After a few moments, he was satisfied to find that nothing was.

"You doin' okay, bro?" Stan asked.

"Just sore and sick-feeling. Daniel really kicked the shit outta me." Ford replied.

"Hehe." Stan giggled, rubbing his brother's belly gently like Ma would when they were little, hoping it would soothe some of the soreness and upset stomach.

"Wha's so funny?" 

"Oh, nothing. I just never here you cuss." 

"I do too cuss!"

"Not that much. Now, calm down before you upset your boo boos."

Ford huffed in embarrassment, trying to flip away from his twin. 

"Aww, did I hurt the little guy's dignity? Poor baby." Stan cooed mockingly as he started tickling Ford's sides.

"Gah-hehe! Stanley, st-stop! We're not children!" Ford giggled out.

"Well, by law, we still are. Seventeen, baby!" Stan joked, blowing a raspberry against his twin's belly.

"STAN! You i-hidiot! Th-that's it!" 

With that, Ford quickly flipped their positions so that he was on top and Stan was beneath him. 

"Whoa." Stan said with a slight grunt of pain.

Both twins started laughing, Ford leaning over to lightly bump their heads together.

"We're a pair." Ford laughed out.

"Yeah." Stan agreed. "We are."


End file.
